


cocoon

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law finds comfort in Cora's coat.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic feat. roci so i feel like it deserves to be posted here
> 
> i'm posting a drabble a day on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/) and i'm taking requests!

Law wasn’t completely immune to cold weather, even though he came from the North Blue. It was especially troublesome at night, when nothing could distract him from his constant discomfort. In that state, sleep was nearly impossible.

Cora’s coat was always warm. Sure, it was kind of ratty, and it always reeked of smoke, but Law didn’t care. He never protested when Cora caught him shivering and swaddled him in the thing. No words were spoken between them; just a contented sigh as Law surrendered to the warmth and fell asleep.

Enveloped in feathers and body heat, he felt safe.


End file.
